


i've been awake since two a.m.

by bubblegumbxtch



Category: DRAMAtical Murder, Gravity Falls
Genre: Crack, I AM SO FUCKING TIRED IT IS NOT FUNNY, M/M, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:42:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2669114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegumbxtch/pseuds/bubblegumbxtch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>seirous fanfic desu nya</p>
            </blockquote>





	i've been awake since two a.m.

one ding dong day tatsuo toe was like in a merica for some reaosn. probably to expand business or whatever. idk old dude stuff. he was in gravity falls, oregon, to be specific. the place was pretty weird but it didngt phase him he was just kind like "lol americans" u knwo

anyway toue was just takin a walk ing rvaty falls when suddenly his foot hit something. "wbat the fuck" siad toue and he looked down

in the dirt there was a weird red journal with a hand with like 6 fingers on it. it had a big 2 in the middel of the hand. it was really cool an dmysterious looking. "bruuuuuuh" toue went, picking the journal up.  

toe took the jornal back to his classy important expensice 5-star hotel room and opened it up. holy shit it was interesting. there was a;ll this stuff about the secrets of gravity falls, all these mythical crreautres and shit, but nothing struck toues fancy as much aswhen he got to the pages baout a triangle named bill cipher

according to the book, bill was a flying sharply-dressed illuminati symbol that had the ability to ENTER PPLS MINDS HOLY FUCK

this was like the coolest shtit ever. toue loved findin new methods of mind control and this was like the ultimate way to control peoples minds i mean right??? have a demon enter their brains like a microchip lol. finding this journal was fate; this was toues dream. he got a hard-on just looking at thre pages he got a power hadrd-on

luckily enough, it said on th pages how 2 summon bill. biLL LIKE DOLLAR BILL CUZ HES ON THE FUCKIN DOLLAR BILL. i just noticed that a few days ago am i slow or like???? idk but i remember the other day i was watching gravity falls and in dippers journal, on the pages about bill, it said "HE'S IN MY WALLET!" and i was like hooooly shit. yah tho toue decided 2 summon bill by shouting "TRIANGULUM, ENTANGULUM. VENEFORIS DOMINUS VENTIUM. VENEFORIS VENETISARIUM!" whioch was what it said 2 do in the book. kinda weird that its in latin, like, how old is bill lmfaoooooooo. old as dirt proably or immortal i mena hes a wizard demon tortilla chip but that dodnt stop toue from going like "nya" when he saw him irl

bill appeared in his hotel room i guess and was all like "suuuuuup i know u ur tatsuo toue ayyyy lmao" bc bill knows fucking everything. but he didnt know how fukking hot toue was until he got a good look at him. like wow. adn he's summoning him in a hotel now?? what's gpoin on ;;;;)

toue wasnt surprised that bill knew who he was Cuz Like he is super rich haha he owns a lot of shit. it was still kinda sexy to hear him say his name tho. "hey, yeah, ur bill cipher xD" tnue replied

"ya" said bill

"kool lol" said toue "i need u 2 do somethin for me"

when bill heard that he was like daaaaaaaaamn, okay. "whatchu need baby"

"i need u to mind control like the entire world for me lol"

"and what do i get in return????" the cycolpse triangle asked. he wanted to wink but he only has one eye. sad lyfe but he blinked and hoped that would do well enough cuz he said it sexily anyways

"i have a billion money u can get some of dat" toue siaid. it was true he had a billion money and tho i mean it was kinda important to him, fsr he didnt mind the idea of giving it all away to this dorito he just met

"chill" bill willed, cuz that is a hefty bargain. a good offer, but.... bill floated down next 2 toue. "i was thinkin about something ELSE in return nah meen"

"what else in return....? what do u want i am not here to compensate"

"its something simple, lol" bill gave a bedroom eye the best that he could

tatsuo toue was startin to catch on and was thinkin fuck yeeeeeah. "hmm, tell me what it is then......" he laid back on the hotel bed w/ his words.

bill floated over him. "why dont u...." he floated nearer. "let me....." closer. "wear that monocle lmfao that shit is perfect 4 me. i would look so hot like bruh"

toue blinked. "u want my monocle???? like keep it or just wear it for right now????"

"just let me wear it IN BED W/ U LOOOOOOOOOOL"

toue began to smiel again. "bill-chan....." he said, takin off his monocle and handin it 2 bill

bill whispered into his lvoers ear "i can shift into p mch anything u will be amazed at how flexi ble i am"

"prove it lol"

"k". bil floated 2 where toue could see him and magically grew a magnum dong. that's what's up

"yooooooo" toue went in response.

"cool right" bill grinned or whatever???? as he spoke

"ya lmfao"

"bet u like that. how bout u let me see urs now.....?"

toue also grinned and pulled out his weiner. i am so fucking tired. "dangie" bill said" just yellow enough 4 me"

"bet U like THAT dont u" toue talked

"ur dick is fergalicious toue-san"

"thank u bill-san"

with that they could resist it no longer. bill and toue got naked and fucked on the hotel bed. it was a struggle for dominance the whole time. it was hot as fukk. "just like my yaois" santa claus said, watching through the window. he was spying on them to see if they were being naughty or nice so that he would know whether or not to give them presents, but they were obviously being naughty. santa noted this and flew away. did u think i was gonna get him in there with them??? you sick fuckhead.

anyways yeah bill and toue had dirty sex. afterwards, they cuddled up in each others arms and went 2 sleep. the dreams of world domination in toue had quickly died. nothing else mattered, he had HIS world with him right here. his world, a yellow dream demon, a talking triangle. the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on. and to bill, toue was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eye on. which says a lot, cuz like i said, bill knows everything. tru love. toue and bill could make even the most homophobic person say aw. so kawaii. so smexxi. im so tired. bye

 


End file.
